ineed Freddie
by perFANfection
Summary: After Carly finds herself married and pregnant her senior year, tensions grow between her and Freddie, causing him to disappear, leaving her to raise the child herself. What happens when a new man, Lance comes into her life, and complicates her life even more by showing interest in helping her raise the baby? Can she forgive Freddie?


**Special treat for Flashback Friday: The very first fanfiction I had ever written, the summer of 2013. I thought it would be interesting to share, because as a writer, I enjoy feedback from my readers and also reading old ones to see how my style, and technique, as well as my overall writing has changed/improved. Though this one is a bit cringe-worthy, I definitely am excited to share it with you and hear feedback. This is only a small section of it, but there will be more :) This is just a sample, and if you enjoy, i'll update more! Enjoy! (And p.s, do you think I should create an instagram dedicated to fanfictions?**

 **Carly's POV**

Freddie and I have been fighting on and off for the past Six months and it doesn't make any sense why because we've been happily married for the past six months. But now... now I wish he and Sam would've stayed Sam wouldn't have been okay with us together. You know he is just so irritating. That is why I am moving back in with Spencer.

I am packed and Sam is helping me move in while Freddie is out somewhere in America. Me and Sam are talking.

"I'm sorry this didn't work out, kid. But remember I'll always be here for you." Sam said as she lifted a box.

All of a sudden I felt dizzy after Sam said that. But I knew it wasn't her fault.

"Sam, Can you hold this while I.." I dropped the box and ran inside of Spencer's apartment. I heard Sam running behind me shouting "Carls!" I locked the bathroom door and I knelt over the toilet and started throwing up. I've felt like this for the past few days. I was a couple days late but I thought it was stress with Freddie. But I just feel awful. I hear Sam knocking on my bathroom door and when I come out she looks really concerned.

"Carls; What the heck? Are you alright?"

"Yeah. It's probably just stress from Freddie."

"Dude.. You and I both know better than that."

I look down at my feet and hesitate.

"Sam... I think i'm pregnant."

"Oh Carly, What?!"

"I think. But I don't know how. Freddie left like a month ago."

"How about after school tomorrow we get you one of those test things."

"Okay."

Sam left and I sighed. Besides being the only girl in senior year to be married and, I was gonna be the only pregnant girl. How was I gonna tell Spencer?

 **Sam's POV**

I was really shocked that Carly could be pregnant but what made me mad was that Freddie left her and I never had a chance to beat him with my butter sock one last time! Anyway I wanted to eventually text Freddie about Carly but I realised he doesn't deserve to be apart of this baby's life. I still can't believe they managed to get signatures to get married at sixteen. I don't know how they did it.

I see Carly at gym and she has to excuse herself to the bathroom. I asked to go see if she was okay. I found her crying by her locker .

"Carly? You okay?"

"Sam, i'm scared and I feel awful."

"Carls, You look awful. But you need to stop crying. It's alright kid. I'm here for you."

"Yeah but what if it's positive?"

"Carls, I know you'd be a great mom. And we don't know if you are ."

Carly dried her tears and nodded. Then she walked out of the locker room. But I could tell she still was scared.

And when we walked into the drugstore after school.. She almost passed out.

 **Carly's POV**

We were right outside of the drugstore. Sam was trying to pull me in to get the test . But I was freaked out people were staring.

"Sam... I can't. I just... can't. People will know. "

"Carly, we've never been here before and i'm sure no one will remember us. "

"Sam..."

"Go!"

She gave me a shove and I flew through the door. As we walked down the aisle I could swear I heard whispers. But Sam Said I was paranoid. I picked up a test and we checked out. And when we got back and I went to the bathroom and opened the box I felt like throwing up. Sam was waiting outside and I was taking my time. But when I was waiting for the results I wished it wouldn't take so long. Sam and I paced outside of the bathroom until I heard my timer click. I rushed inside and looked at the test confused.

When I came out Sam was waiting.

"Sam it's negative."

"What?"

"Yeah! But I don't understand why."

"Maybe it was all Fredwards fault."

"Yeah. Well I better cover up this test. I probably won't tell Spence."

"K. While i'm going home. See you tomorrow?"

"Yup."

 **Sam's POV**

I was shocked and glad Carly wasn't pregnant. But when Carly called me at like two a.m and told me to come quick, I knew she was serious. Something went wrong.


End file.
